


The Europe Quest

by wyvern



Series: Pornalot 2017 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Swearing, Travel, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern
Summary: Whatever silliness Arthur comes up with, Merlin is game.





	The Europe Quest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pornalot 2017's Challenge One: (Con)Quest. The rest of the entries can you read [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11725908?show_comments=true&view_full_work=true).

***

It starts innocently enough.

When Merlin stumbles his way into Arthur’s life and becomes his administrative assistant, Arthur’s travels around Europe for business meetings and boring conferences become a lot more fun. They’re always professional when dealing with clients, but when they’re alone, Arthur and Merlin banter, fight, joke, drink silly drinks, laugh, and flirt shamelessly and not-very-seriously, both with each other and everyone else.

It starts in Budapest with a hotel mishap where they end up in a room with one king size bed instead of two singles. Arthur freaks the fuck out and yells at Merlin for not double-checking when he made the reservation. Merlin shouts back that Arthur should calm his massive butt cheeks down because Merlin sure as fuck isn’t going to sneak the tip in while Arthur’s sleeping soundly even if they _do_ have to share the bed.

Arthur clamps his mouth shut and clenches his fists until they start shaking with repressed anger. On the other side of the room, Merlin glares furiously at him. In the end, they solve the issue by massive amounts of alcohol from the mini bar.

The day after, Arthur wakes up with a sore bum and a clingy, tussle-haired menace half draped over his chest. What surprises him more is that he actually doesn’t mind.

And it all goes from there.

***

That’s when history dork Arthur comes up with their “quest” to make the trips a bit less boring and a bit more of a challenge. And Merlin never backs down from a challenge.

In Rome, Merlin is dutifully taking notes during a long-winded conference when Arthur leans over and says, “Do you know there’s a very nice public restroom close to the Vatican? Not only close to God, but also perfect for blowjobs.”

It’s difficult to concentrate after that.

***

“Isn’t it too cold?” Merlin asks under his breath while the guide patiently explains about what the small group of shivering businessmen need to know when staying the night in the famous Ice Hotel. It’s the oddest business trip Merlin’s ever been on, but apparently staying in a place made completely out of ice is a ‘treat’ and a ‘unique experience’ even when the temperature is so far below zero you think hell itself would freeze over if it was located here.

He’s not so sure about the ‘treat’ bit, and he’s quite unwilling to freeze his nuts off for this stupid quest. And preferably Arthur won’t freeze his nuts off either — Merlin’s getting pretty fond of those, too.

But it turns out sleeping bags come in a ‘double’ size and Arthur has no plans to let Merlin get stiff from the cold, only from his tongue and clever fingers.

***

Merlin is clasping his hand over Arthur’s mouth, muffling the small whines for ‘more, more’ Arthur always makes when he’s close. The steps on the other side of the garden wall pause and Merlin holds his breath and mentally tries to hold Arthur’s, too.

Arthur sweats where he lies underneath him, writhing impatiently as he’s seemingly unaware of the intruder — or maybe he just doesn’t care. When the steps finally gets further and further away, Merlin relaxes his hand over Arthur’s mouth. Then he slowly pulls almost all the way out before pushing roughly back in again.

“You harlot,” he whispers, but caresses Arthur’s chest gently and his voice softens to become almost inaudible as Arthur lets out a satisfied sigh. “You lovely man.”

***

They check off Paris, Barcelona, Copenhagen, Tallinn, St Petersburg, Kraków, Helsinki, Istanbul, Bucharest…

But then Merlin gets sick in Vienna and spends most of the night hugging the toilet bowl and spends the whole following work day under double covers in bed. He’s pale and shivery and Arthur knows he should go to the conference but he doesn’t want to leave Merlin alone.

So he spends the day in the hotel room, cooling Merlin down with a damp towel on his forehead and mumbling small nothings that mean way more than they should. He orders an odd soup from room service, thinking it’s something light Merlin can eat, but it turns out it’s a local delicacy that smells of feet so he quickly reconsiders.

Merlin gets better towards the evening but is still too weak to try any shenanigans. When they fly home, though, Arthur gives Merlin a handjob in the plane loo instead.

***

Two years later, Arthur proposes in Lisbon and they end up having noisy sex in an alleyway behind the restaurant. It’s pure luck no one spots them.

The quest is completed much, much later, after having fought a lot, laughed a lot, cried a lot and fucked a lot, and they’ve both ended up with more than just a few grey hairs.

***  
THE END  
***


End file.
